The present invention relates to optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives and the process for producing thereof, to optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives and the process for producing thereof, and to the process for producing (R)-albutamin and (R)-sarmeterol using these compounds.
The optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention are useful in the medical field, particularly as a synthetic intermediate of nitrogenous compounds useful for thrombotic diseases, for example, cerebral infarction, myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, and peripheral arterial occlusion; of optically active albuterol, optically active sarmeterol, (R)-albutamin, and optically active terbutaline hydrochloride which are useful as a bronchodilator; and of optically active bamethan sulfate useful as a vasodilator. And these compounds can be produced in high yields and industrially advantageously with the process for producing thereof of the present invention.
The optically active amino alcohols of the present invention can be obtained from the above optically active nitro alcohols, and they are also useful intermediates of pharmaceuticals such as a thrombolytic agent, a central nervous system agent, an antiadipogenous agent and an antiasthmatic agent.
The optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention are novel substances obtained by the nitro-aldol reaction between nitromethane and benzaldehyde derivatives.
It is widely known that such a nitro-aldol reaction proceeds in theipresence of a base. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-203950, there is disclosed the nitro-aldol reaction performed in the presence of triethylamine which gives a racemic modification of benznitro alcohol. And in Tetrahedron Letters (1975) p.4057, there is disclosed the reaction between 2-chlorobenzaldehyde and nitroethane under a catalyst of an optically active compound which gives an asymmetric nitro alcohol in which a substituent is a chloride.
Further, the present inventors has reported in Tetrahedron Letters (1993) Vol. 34, p. 2657 that the reaction between benzaldehyde and nitromethane under a catalyst of lanthanum-lithium-(R)-binaphthol complex at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. gives (S)-1-phenyl-2 nitro ethanol in a yield of 84% (40% e.e.), and when carried out under a catalyst of samarium-lithium-(R)-binaphthol complex at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., the reaction gives the same compound in a yield of 90% (62% e.e.) ((R) or (S) in the name of leach compound represents R or S isomer, respectively, showing the compound""s configuration).
The yields and optical purities described above, however, are not satisfactory ones. In addition, an asymmetric nitro-aldol reaction of benzaldehyde compounds having a hydroxyl group or those having a hydroxyl group with a protecting group has not been found yet and the reaction products, optic ally active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives, have not been known yet, either.
But at the same time, it is hoped now that pharmaceuticals produced from benznitro alcohol derivatives will be supplied in the form of a single optical isomer rather than in the form of a racemic modification. The reason is that, when only one type of structure is therapeutically effective, the other type of optically active substance is no better than impurities and likely to cause adverse effects. In order to meet such a demand, various types of asymmetric synthesis and optical resolution of a racemic modification have been carried out as a method of obtaining pharmaceuticals of optically active substances.
However, as described above, the nitro-group containing compounds (intermediates) of the present invention have not been known yet, and the only example is (S)-1-phenyl-2-nitroethanol, which has no substituent, reported by the present inventors. Accordingly, the process for producing a group of pharmaceuticals which are to be produced from optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives has not been known, either.
The optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention are a group of the compounds obtained from the novel optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives of the present invention.
On the other hand, as a method of producing optically active 1-substitute phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives, various types of asymmetric synthesis and optical resolution of a racemic modification have been carried out, and various processes for producing compounds similar to these ones have been also reported.
For example, as a method using optical resolution, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-9979 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-48791), there is disclosed a method of producing (R) isomer of 2-amino-1-(3-chlorophenyl) ethanol from the racemic modification using N-(t-butoxycarbonyl)-D-alanine. And in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-85247, there is disclosed the method of subjecting the racemic modification of 2-amino-1-(4-chlorophenryl) ethanol to optical resolution using D-tartaric acid.
As a method using an asymmetric reduction reaction, for example, in Chemical and Pharmaceutical Bulletin (1995) vol. 43-5, p.738, there is disclosed the process for producing (S)-1-phenyl-2-[N-(2-chloroethyl)] aminoethanol hydrochloride from 2-[N-(2-chloroethyl)] aminophenone hydrochloride.
And as a method using microorganisms, for example, in Chemistry Express (1989) vol. 4-9, p.621, there is disclosed the process for producing optically active 2-amino-1-phenylethanol from 2-amino-1-phenylethanol and xcex1-aminoacetophenone as raw materials by microorganisms of Staphyrococcus, Micrococcus, Rhodococcus, and Niseria.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-98697, there is disclosed the process for producing optically active 2-amino-1-phenylethanol derivatives from 2-amino-1-phenylethanol derivatives using various microorganisms.
With the method using optical resolution, however, even if optical resolution is carried out perfectly, the maximum yield expected is only 50% per reaction, and moreover, it is difficult to collect the optically active substances desired in a good yield. Accordingly, in order to improve the yield of optically active substances, it becomes necessary to further racemize unnecessary chiral compounds and to carry out optical resolution of the obtained racemic modifications repeatedly. Thus, using optical resolution can not produce the optically active substances desired effectively and industrially, therefore it can not be a satisfactory method.
Further, with the method using a usual hydrogen-reduction reaction of which typical example is the above asymmetric reduction reaction, unless the hydrogen pressure is high, the reaction often does not proceed. Thus the method is not appropriate, and moreover, since it has to use a special catalyst, the treatment of the catalyst has been a problem.
For the reduction reaction of optically active nitro alcohols, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,067 reports that the reduction reaction of erythro/threo forms of xcex2-nitro alcohol proceeds at room temperature by adding ammonium formate.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-256270, the present inventors report that (S)-(xe2x88x92) -propranolol is obtained in a yield of 90% from (S)-3-(xcex1-naphthoxy)nitropropane-2-ol in the presence of PtO2 at 50xc2x0 C. under atmospheric pressure. Further, the present inventors report in Journal of the Organic Chemistry (1995) vol. 60, p. 7388 that 2-amino-1,3-alkyldiol is obtained in a yield of 71% in the presence of Pdxe2x80x94C.
These reduction reactions, however, are limited to the cases where the reduction reaction occurs on racemic modifications, and where, when the reaction occurs on optically active substances, a phenyl group has no substituent or only chlors as a substituent. There is no prior art known which is related directly to the reduction reaction intended by the present invention during which a steric structure of phenyl group having a hydroxyl group is maintained.
A racemic modification of 1-phenyl-2-aminoethanol is a known compound, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-203950, there is disclosed the synthetic method in which 1-(3,4-dihidroxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol is subjected to a catalytic hydrogen addition reaction using Raney nickel to proceed the reduction reaction quantitatively, so as to obtain a racemic modification of 1-(3,4-dihidroxyphenyl)-2-aminoethanol; however, the disclosure makes no concrete reference to the optically active substances of 1-substituted phenyl-2-aminoethanol.
Thus, optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitroethanol derivatives have not existed to date, and the products obtained by the reduction of the nitro group thereof, optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-aminoethanol derivatives, have not been produced.
On the other hand, 1-substituted phenyl-2-aminoethanol derivatives are widely known compounds as a useful pharmaceutical intermediate.
For example, European Patent No. 0,006,735 specification describes that the intended pharmaceuticals can be synthesized by reacting a racemic and optically active amino alcohol compound with a carbonyl compound or a halide; however, actually disclosed in its embodiments is only the process for producing racemic sarmeterol by reacting a racemic amino alcohol compound with a carbonyl compound or a halide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,118 specification there is disclosed the process for producing (R)-albuterol and in European Patent Publication No. 0,422,889 specification there is disclosed the process for producing (R)-sarmeterol; however, their production process is long, and the intended compound is obtained from the optically active styrene oxane derivatives which have been obtained from acetophenone derivatives as a raw material. In these patents, there is no embodiment in which the optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitroethanol derivatives of the present invention are used.
Thus, optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitroethanol compounds have not existed to date, therefore, the process for producing optically active albutamin and optically active sarmeterol using optically active catechol amines obtained by the reduction of the nitro group thereof has not been known.
The present invention has been made in light of the foregoing problems of the prior arts. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives and optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives obtained by reducing the optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives of the present invention both of which are useful as an intermediate of pharmaceuticals such as (R)-albutamin, (R)-sarmeterol, (R)-albuterol and (R)-terbutaline hydrochloride which are useful as a bronchodilator, and bamethan sulfate which is useful as a vasohypotonic. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing these compounds. And another object of the present invention is to provide (R)-albutamin and (R)-sarmeterol produced using these compounds.
After concentrating their energy on the study to achieve the above objects, the present inventors came to know that, for the optically active nitro alcohol derivatives, a group of the intended compounds can be obtained using the group of rare earth metal complexes described by themselves in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,653 specification and Tetrahedron Letters (1993) vol. 341 p. 2657 etc. At the same time, the present inventors came to know that, for the optically active amino alcohol derivatives, a group of the intended compounds can be easily obtained by subjecting the optically active nitro alcohol derivatives obtained as above to catalytic hydrogen addition in an organic solvent. And the present inventors found that they can achieve the above objects with these knowledge and have finally completed the present invention.
Specifically, the optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives of the present invention are characterized by the following formula (1), 
in which n and ml represent the positive integers satisfying 0 less than n+mxe2x89xa65; R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and when n+m is 2 or more, R1 and R2 can either be independent of each other or form a ring among R1s, R2s, or R1s plus R2s; R3 represents xe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x80x94, in which 1 is 1, 2 or 3; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
Suitable examples of the optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohols of the present invention are characterized by the following formula (1-1), 
in which R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
(R)-albutamin etc., useful as a pharmaceutical, can be produced from the compounds of the above group of which R4 is a hydrogen atom and isomer type is R-type, by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the amino group with a carbonyl compound or an alkyl halide compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
Suitable examples of the optically active 1-(3-hydroxymethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohols of the present invention are characterized by the following formula (1-2), 
in which R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
(R)-sarmeterol, (R)-albuterol etc., useful as a pharmaceutical, can be produced from the compounds of the above group of which R4 is a hydrogen atom and isomer type is R-type, by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the amino group with a carbonyl compound or an alkyl halide compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
Suitable examples of the optically active 1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohols of the present invention are characterized by the following formula (1-3), 
in which R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
Optically active terbutaline etc., useful as a bronchodilator, can be produced from the compounds of the above group of R4 is a hydrogen atom, by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the amino group with a carbonyl compound or an alkyl halide compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
Suitable examples of the optically active 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohols of the present invention are characterized by the following formula (1-4), 
in which R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and it can either be independent of each other or form a ring; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
Optically active bamethan etc., useful as a vasohypotonic, can be produced from the compounds of the above group of which R4 is a hydrogen atom, by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the amino group of the amino alcohol with a carbonyl compound or an alkyl halide compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
Other suitable examples of the optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention are as follows.
The optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives (optically active 1-(3,4-di(t-butyldimethylsilolxy)phenyl)-2-nitroethanol) of formula (1-1), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and each of R5 and R6 is a t-butyldimethylsiloxy group.
Optically active albutamin etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the optically active amino alcohol with a carbonyl compound (for example, 4-(4-methoxymethoxyphenyl)butanoic acid, etc.), and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives (optically active 1-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol) of formula (1-1), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and each of R5 and R6 is a methyl group.
Optically active albutamin etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the amino alcohol with a carbonyl compound (for example, 4-(4-methoxymethoxyphenyl)butanoic acid, etc.), and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives (optically active 1-(3,4-dibenzyloxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol) of formula (1-1), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and each of R5 and R6 is a benzyl group.
Optically active albutamin etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the optically active amino alcohol with a carbonyl compound (for example, 4-(4-methoxymethoxyphenyl)butanoic acid, etc.), and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives (optically active 1-(3,4-diacetoxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol) of formula (1-1), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and each of R5 and R6 is an acetyl group.
Optically active albutamin etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting the nitro group into an amino group, reacting the optically active amino alcohol with a carbonyl compound (for example, 4-(4-methoxymethoxyphenyl)butanoic acid, etc.), and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives (optically active xcex1-nitromethyl-piperonyl alcohol) of formula (1-1), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and R5 and R6 are cyclized with a methylene group.
Optically active albutamin etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting into an amino group, reacting the optically active amino alcohol with a carbonyl compound (for example, 4-(4-methoxymethoxyphenyl)butanoic acid, etc.), and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 2,2-dimethyl-xcex1-nitromethyl-1,3-benzodioxan-6-methanol of formula (1-2), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and R1 and R2 are cyclized.
Optically active sarmeterol etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting into an amino group, reacting the amino group with a carbonyl compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 1-(3,5-dibenzyloxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol of formula (1-3), in which R4 is a hydrogen atom, and each of R1 and R2 is a benzyl group.
Optically active terbutaline etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting into an amino group, reacting the amino group with a carbonyl compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The optically active 1-(4-benzoyloxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol of formula (1-4) set forth in claim 1, characterized in that R4 is a hydrogen atom and R1 is a benzoyl group. Optically active bamethan etc. useful as a pharmaceutical can be produced from this compound by converting into an amino group, reacting the amino group with a carbonyl compound, and then eliminating the hydroxyl-protective group.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention is characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives, an aldehyde of the following formula (2), 
in which R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring together; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
is reacted with a nitro alkane derivative of the following formula (3),
R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
in which R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
Likewise, the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention is characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives, an aldehyde of the following formula (2-1), 
in which R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring together; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group, is reacted with a nitro alkane derivative of the following formula (3),
R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
in which R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
Likewise, the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention is characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-(3-hydroxymethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives, an aldehyde of the following formula (2-2), 
in which R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring together; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
is reacted with a nitro alkane derivative of the following formula (3),
xe2x80x83R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
in which R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
Likewise, the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention is characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives, an aldehyde of the following formula (2-3), 
in which R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring together; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
is reacted with a nitro alkane derivative of the following formula (3),
R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
in which R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
Likewise, the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention is characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivatives, an aldehyde of the following formula (2-4), 
in which R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
is reacted with a nitro alkane derivative of the following formula (3),
R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
in which R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group,
in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
Suitable examples of the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohols of the present invention include the following embodiments.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivative of the formula (1-1) in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and each of R5 and R6 is a t-butyldimethylsiloxy group (optically active 1-(3,4-di(t-butyldimethylsiloxy)phenyl)-2-nitroethanol), an aldehyde of the following formula (4) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivative of the formula (1-1) in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and each of R5 and R6 is a methyl group (optically active 1-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol), an aldehyde of the following formula (5) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivative of the formula (1-1) in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and each of R5 and R6 is a benzyl group (optically active1-(3,4-dibenzyloxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol), an aldehyde of the following formula (6) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivative of the formula (1-1) in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and each of R5 and R6 is a acetyl group (optically active 1-(3,4-diacetoxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol), an aldehyde of the following formula (7) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-nitro alcohol derivative of the formula (1-1) in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and R5 and R6 are cyclized with a methylene group (optically active xcex1-nitromethyl-piperonyl alcohol), an aldehyde of the following formula (8) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 2,2-dimethyl-xcex1-nitromethyl-1,3-benzodioxane-6-methanol of the formula (1-2) in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and R1 and R2 are cyclized, an aldehyde of the following formula (9) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing an optically active 1-(3,5-dibenzyloxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol of the formula (1-3) in which R4 is a hydrogen
atom and each of R1 and R2 is a benzyl group, an aldehyde of the following formula (10) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
The process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-(4-benzoyloxyphenyl)-2-nitroethanol of the formula (1-4) as described in claim 1 in which R4 is a hydrogen atom and R1 is a benzoyl group, an aldehyde of the following formula (11) 
is reacted with nitromethane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
In the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives as described above, the rare earth metal complexes as above are preferably prepared from an alkoxide of Y, La, Nd, Sm, Eu, Gd, Tb, Dy, Pr or Yb, or a trichloride of these rare earth metals; an optically active 1,1xe2x80x2-bi-2-naphthol derivative of the following formula (12) 
or the following formula (13) 
in which each of R7 and R8 independently represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of C1-C4, an ethynyl group, a trialkylsilylethynyl group, or a phenyl group, and R7 can be at any position of 4, 5, 6 and 7, and R8 at any position of 4xe2x80x2, 5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2 and 7xe2x80x2;
and an alkaline metal compound of lithium, sodium, or potassium.
Further, in the process for stereoselectively producing optically active nitro alcohol derivatives as described above, it is more preferable that the rare earth metal complexes to be used are prepared in such a way that the composition ratio of the alkoxide or trichloride of the above rare earth metals, the optically active 1,1xe2x80x2-bi-2-naphthol compound, and the alkaline metal is within the range of 1:1-3:0-10.
The optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention are characterized by the following formula (14), 
in which n and m represent the positive integers satisfying 0 less than n+mxe2x89xa65; R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and when n+m is 2 or more, R1 and R2 can either be independent of each other or form a ring among R1s, among R2s, and among R1(s) and R2(s); R3 represents xe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x80x94in which 1 represents 0, 1, or 3; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
Suitable examples of the optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention are the optically active 1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-amino alcohol derivatives of the following formula (14-1) 
in which R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl-protective group, respectively, and they can either be independent of each other or form a ring; R4 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or a hydroxymethyl group.
And the process for producing the optically active amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention is characterized in that, when producing optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives, the optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitro alcohol derivatives described above are stereoselectively reduced.
Pharmaceuticals such as optically active albutamin and sarmeterol can be produced by reacting these optically active amino alcohol derivatives with a carbonyl compound or an alkyl halide so as to introduce an alkyl group etc. into the amino group, and then eliminating hydroxyl-protective group; therefore, the optically active nitro alcohol derivatives and optically active amino alcohols of the present invention are useful pharmaceutical intermediates.
Now the process for producing the optically active nitro alcohol derivatives of the present invention will be described below.
In general, nitro-aldol reaction between a benzaldehyde derivative and a nitro alkane proceeds in the presence of a basic catalyst. The asymmetric nitro-aldol reaction according to the present invention can be carried out by the reaction of a benzaldehyde derivative and a nitro alkane in the presence of a rare earth metal complex having an optically active ligand.
In this case, as a supplying source of an optically active ligand, preferable are optically active 1,1xe2x80x2-bi-2-napthol derivatives of the following formula (12) 
or the following formula (13) 
in which R7 and R8 independently represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of C1-C4, an ethynyl group, a trialkylsilylethynyl group, or a phenyl group, and R7 can be at any position of 4, 5, 6 and 7, and R8 at any position of 4xe2x80x2, 5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2 and 7xe2x80x2.
The process for preparing a rare earth metal complex solution can be briefly illustrated by the following (reaction equation 1), 
although the process is described in detail in the foregoing literature. This is exemplary of the process of this invention, and it is to be understood that the invention is not intended to be limited to the specific process.
The present invention uses only one type of isomer, R-type or S-type, of the above optically active binaphthols. For the optically active binaphthols, R7 can be at any position of 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, and R8 at any position of 3xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2, 5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2 and 7xe2x80x2, and it is found at present that, in terms of yield and optical purity, good results are obtained particularly from the optically active binaphthol having substituents at 6 and 6xe2x80x2 positions.
Examples of R7 and R8 include a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, or t-butyl; a phenyl group; an alkenyl group; a trialkylsilylethynyl group (in this case, alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, or t-butyl, tow alkyls can be different from each other or can be the same); a cyano group; and a halogen; and any combination can be adopted.
Examples of the rare earth metals of the rare earth metal compounds include Y, La, Nd, Sm, Eu, Gd, Tb, Dy, Pr, and Yb, any of the metals can be used suitably.
Examples of the rare earth metal compounds include an alkoxide (including methoxide, ethoxide, propoxide, isopropoxide, n-butoxide, s-butoxide, and t-butoxide), a chloride (including both an anhydride and a hydride), and a nitrate, and any of them can be used preferably.
Examples of the alkaline metal compounds used for the preparation of rare earth metal complexes include alkylalkaline metals (for example, methyllithium and n-butyllithium), alkaline metal hydroxides (for example, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide).
Examples of solvents used in the preparation of a rare earth metal complex solution include THF; however, the present invention is not limited to the specific solvent, and any solvents can be used as long as they do not change the structure of the rare earth metal complexes. Examples other than THF include ether-based solvents (for example, diethyl ether and 1,4-dioxane), halogen-based solvents (for example, methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,1,1-trichloroethane and monochlorobenzene), hydrocarbon-based solvents (for example, benzene, toluene, n-hexane and n-heptane), and fatty acid esters (for example, ethyl acetate and methyl acetate), in addition, polar solvents such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide, etc. can also be used. These solvents can be used in a single form or as a mixture of 2 or more types.
Examples of aldehydes used as a raw material for the process of the present invention include 2-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 3-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,4-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,5-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,6-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 3,4-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 3,5-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-trihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3, 5-trihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,6-trihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,4,5-trihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,4,6-trihydroxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-3-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-4-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-5-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-6-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 3-hydroxy-2-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 3-hydroxy-4-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 3-hydroxy-5-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 3-hydroxy-6-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 4-hydroxy-2-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 4-hydroxy-3-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 4-hydroxy-5-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, 4-hydroxy-6-hydroxymethylbenzaldehyde, and the compounds as above of which aromatic hydroxyl group is protected with a hydroxyl-protective group (for example, t-butyldimethylsilyl group).
Examples of hydroxyl-protective groups used in the present invention include a methyl group, a tetrahydropyranyl group, an allyl group, an isopropyl group, a t-butyl group, a benzyl group, an acetyl group, and a trimethylsilyl group which are described in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis.
Now the process for producing the optically active amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention will be described.
The optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention are synthesized by dissolving the corresponding optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitroethanol compounds in an organic solvent, dispersing a catalytic hydrogen addition catalyst, and subjecting the optically active 1-substituted phenyl-2-nitroethanol compounds to hydrogen addition under hydrogen pressure.
Examples of the organic solvents include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, isobutanol, and esters such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, butyl acetate, methyl butyrate, and ethyl butyrate; however, the present invention is not intended to be limited to the specific solvent, and these alcohols and esters can be used in a single form or as a mixture in desired proportions.
For the catalytic hydrogen addition catalysts, usual hydrogen addition catalysts are satisfactory, and the examples include Ptxe2x80x94C, Pdxe2x80x94C and PtO2.
Although the present invention is not intended to be limited to the specific amount of catalyst, considering the reaction time, 0.01 wt % or more of catalyst is preferably added based on the substrate (nitro alcohol).
Further, although the present invention is not intended to be limited to the specific reaction temperature, considering the intramolecular dehydration of nitro alcohols and the racemization of the products, the temperature is preferably 50xc2x0 C. and below.
Further, although the present invention is not intended to be limited to the specific hydrogen pressure and preferably the pressure is in the range from 0.1 to 30 MPa, considering the production equipment, more preferably in the range from 0.1 to 1 MPa.
The present invention is illustrated by the following embodiments and catalyst preparation examples, however, it is to be understood that the invention is not intended to be limited to the specific embodiments.
In each example, optical purity was determined by liquid chromatography (HPLC) (CHIRALPAK AD or CHIRALCEL OD by Daicel Chemical Industries, Ltd.). And 1H-NMR was measured with JNM-EX-270 (270 MHz) by JEOL.